The Pet Store
by FicletWriter
Summary: One-Shot. Elena and Damon spend the Valentine's Day at the mall, and they happen to stumble into a Pet Store.  Well, more like Elena forcing Damon into a Pet Store  Rated T: For mild cursing.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: Okay, so first off, I know I should be working on my other story, but I couldn't help myself. I've been dying to do a fluffy oneshot :D __The characters may seem a bit OOC.. _

_Keep in mind though, when you read this One Shot:_

_- Damon and Elena are together; She and Stefan are definitely not anything more than friends; The setting of the story takes place on Valentines. (I know it isn't Valentine's Day for good eight days, but what the heck)_

_Well, enough of me rambling.. I hope you enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

One-Shot

**Damon's POV**

"Please, Damon," Elena pouted while looking at me with her caramel colored eyes.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "No way in hell," I shook my head disdainfully.

It was Valentine's Day, and Elena and I had decided to spend the day at the mall. We passed by many stores in the shopping complex, managed to stumble come across a pet store. A pet store that Elena wanted to go in to.

"But why not?" She questioned.

"I didn't say that you couldn't go. I just said that I wouldn't go. Go ahead, go into the store and look around. I'll just stand outside or something," I replied. There was no way in hell I would go into that store. Unfortunately, I could already feel my willpower fading away. Sadly, she knew that too.

Suddenly, her mouth formed an evil grin. "Fine," she sighed in mock sadness. "I will just go in all by myself… All alone… Without my boyfriend, and –"

"Okay, damn it. You win. I'll go in, but you better make it quick.," I said with irritation.

With that being said, a genuine smile spread across her face. She gave me a light kiss on the lips, and dragged me into the pet store.

I'm so fucking whipped.

"You know, you're turning into a marshmallow," she said with an amused expression.

"Am not," I muttered, as a frown formed on my face.

"It's okay, you're my marshmallow… with fangs."

* * *

(A Couple Minutes Later)

"Elena," I called out to what felt like the hundredth time. Un-fucking-believable. I leave her alone for just a few minutes and I've managed to lose her. Where could she be? It's not like the store was gigantic, but it was still a fairly large size.

"Excuse me, sir?" I felt something tugging on my leather jacket.

I looked down to see a little girl who seemed to be around the age of six or seven. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress and her hair was done in pigtails. One of her front teeth were missing, so she grinned an adorable toothless smile. In her arms, she held a fluffy white rabbit.

Wait, what? Did I just use the fucking word adorable? Shit. I really was turning into a marshmallow.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied with a charming smile.

"Would you like to pet my rabbit," she asked pronouncing the word 'rabbit' as if it were really 'wabbit'.

"Uhh," was my in-genius reply. "Maybe later. I'm trying to look for someone right now"

"Pwease," the little girl asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"_Damon Salvatore is now officially a marshmallow," I thought to myself._

"Sure.." I reached out and pet the rabbit. As soon as I retracted my hand, the little girl said her goodbye while flashing another toothless grin, and skipped away leaving me puzzled.

"Shit, I need to find Elena, and get the hell out of this fucking place," I muttered under my breath, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Elena, where the hell have you been?" I asked bewildered.

I found her in the "Dogs and Puppies" section of the store. She was inside a play-pen surrounded by small golden retriever puppies.

"Playing with these cute little guys," she replied with a child like grin.

"Well, are you done yet? Because I _really _don't want to be here anymore." I spoke with a pleading voice.

"Well.. Actually I-"

Oh, shit. I already knew where this conversation was heading.

"No." I cut her off before she even finished her statement.

"But, you don't even know what I was going to ask!" She said exasperated.

"Yes, I do. You were going to ask for a puppy, and there is no way in hell that there is going to a four legged mongrel going to live in the boardinghouse with us." I stated.

She narrowed her eyes, "But, why not? Name three good reasons why we can't have a puppy, I mean look at him," she said while holding up the golden retriever, "He's absolutely adorable."

"Well number one, it's_ my_ house,"

"_Our_ house," she corrected, "that one doesn't count as a reason."

"Fine," I replied, "How about: A puppy takes too much work and requires a lot a responsibility."

"I'll take care of him. I will make sure he is well fed and walked," she objected, "What's you next excuse?"

"Uhh…"

"See! You don't have anymore!" She accused.

"Well, what about Stefan" I questioned.

"What about Stefan," She asked confused.

"He could eat it," I said bluntly."Do you really want to bring home a puppy, especially when the home contains an occupant who's diet sustains on little warm-blooded animals?" I tried to reason.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being ridiculous."

"Me? Ridiculous," I asked with a mock hurt, as I placed my hand over my heart, "I'm just being concerned about the well being of the possible-future puppy we _might _have."

"You know what, fine. I'm done arguing."

"Wait, you're giving up? Just like that?" I asked bewildered.

She didn't reply.

"Oh, come on Elena," I begged.

No reply.

"Okay. Fine. Go ahead. Get the puppy. If it really makes you that happy, then take him, and I'll but him for you." I said with defeat.

Her face lit up. She pranced over to the pen and picked up the fluffy yellow form into her arms. After we paid for the puppy, we walked out of the store.

"So, what are you going to name him?" I asked curiously.

"Cupid."

"Cupid?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is Valentine's Day after all." She explained, "Oh, and Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. You know, for buying him for me."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Just don't come crying to me when Stefan eats Cupid."

* * *

_AN: Please, please, read and review! Reviews mean the world to me, and they're highly addictive (like chocolate). For this little ficlet, did any of you readers think that the characters were slightly OOC? If you have any suggestion for any future oneshots that you would like me to write, I would love to hear them. I really do like to write humor and playful banters between TVD characters. If you don't know what to say for the review, you could always just copy and paste this:_

Dear FicletWriter,

I really enjoyed reading you One-Shot.

Sincerely, [Insert Penname Here]

_Again, I want to thank you for reading (if you did), and I hope it didn't disappoint. Please take the time to review, because I love getting feedback. Whether the review is good or bad I'm open to critisism just as long as it is constructive. _

_- FicletWriter :)_


End file.
